GOLPES del destino
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: (SasuNaru) Naruto se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Uchiha y no sabe si le son correspondidos, pero el verdero problema comienza cuando Naruto se entera que Sasuke y Kakashi se estaban abrazando bajo la sombra de un árbol. puede Naruto ser feliz con
1. Golpe por Tonto

Hola!! mi segundo shonen-ai (shonen: niño/ chico ai: amor) los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino que al genio de Masashi Kishimoto que me cae muy bien y que para la proxima tenga más cuidado con los monos! (si no conocen el accidente que le sucedió con el club de béisbol no me hagan caso) jaja.. bueno.. espero que les guste.. este fic empieza con un poco de angst y termina bastante liviano..

GOLPES del destino

Un suspiro se escuchó en la habitación oscura. El silencio que reinaba en ese lugar era escalofriante. Un hombre se movía entre las sombras pesadamente. Su cabellera rubia que normalmente brillaba a la luz del sol era apagada por la fría noche. Ese día había tenido una cita con una chica peli-rosada, Haruno Sakura, pero en vez de estar feliz se encontraba confundido.

-Naruto, qué vas a pedir? No me digas que Ramen, eh?-comentó divertida Sakura.

-ah?

-qué te pasa? Has estado todo el día desanimado Naruto...-su voz contuvo un dejo de rabia.

-yo.. nada.. la verdad.. es...

la campana de la puerta de entrada indicó que un nuevo cliente estaba listo para ser atendido. Naruto volvió su cabeza para averiguar quien llegaba en ese momento tan oportuno. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se aceleró rápidamente al ver quien era. Su vista quedó pegada en el intruso que se dirigió directamente a la barra sin siquiera desviar su mirada. Comenzó a hablar con un mesero y Uzumaki no pudo evitar notar que su sombría figura contrastaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Cada movimiento era una razón más para Naruto de pararse e ir a llamar su atención.

-Naruto? Qué te pasa?-insistió la chica, pero al ver que estaba como hipnotizado, miró ella también en la misma dirección.

"Qué me pasa? Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Por qué mi corazón se aceleró tanto? Por qué maldito Sasuke?! Por qué tú?!"

un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio al recordar la mirada fría que le lanzó Uchiha al verlo mirarlo tan atentamente. Esa tarde Sakura se enojó y lo dejó solo. Pero a Naruto no le importó. Pronto se paró y fue a hablar con su centro total de atención.

-qué quieres, pedazo de burro?-dijo Uchiha frío sin siquiera mirar a quien le hablaba- Sakura se fue y te dejó.

-ah?

-hoy en la mañana estuve con ella-la mirada seria se dirigió a Naruto haciendo que prácticamente se derritiera- estaba casi tan emocionada con la cita como lo hubiera estado 10 años atrás si yo le hubiera invitado.. por qué la dejaste sola?!

La mirada cansada de Naruto reflejó tristeza al recordar lo sucedido luego de eso. Quería olvidarlo pero no podía. El timbre de su casa sonó y se acercó lentamente a la puerta. Cuando la abrió lo único que vio fue un puño a punto de pegarle.

-baka!! Qué te pasa??!!-reaccionó a decir Naruto desde el piso sin ver aun a su agresor.

-el baka eres tú, pedazo de burro!!-Uzumaki miró al moreno mitad embelesado y mitad impresionado- sabes donde está Sakura??!! Está en casa de Ino llorando porque le rompiste el corazón!!

-te gusta Sakura-chan, no?

-no cambies de..

-te gusta o no?-en la voz de Naruto hubo cierto toque de enojo y celos.

-no. Sakura es una especie de hermana.. así que no te metas en lo que no te concierne.. –Sasuke se dio media vuelta.

-me interesan más de lo que piensas..-Uchiha paró en seco.

-qué sabes tú, eh?! Qué te interesa!?

-mucho

-ah si?-Sasuke dejó escapar un dejo de nerviosismo- por qué?

-porque yo estoy relacionado con ellos...

-d... de... de qué... qué habl...hablas..?

-pues.. yo.. la verdad... este.. yo.. quiero decir.. quieres pasar?

-¬¬ te acabo de pegar y tu me invitas a pasar a tu casa?

-es que.. me dio frío.. y lo que te quiero decir.. este... no es un buen lugar...

luego de dudar unos segundos Sasuke entró a la "casa" de Naruto. La verdad más parecía un cuarto de cosas perdidas de un país mal organizado. Uchiha miró reprobatoriamente a su alrededor causando un sonrojo en Uzumaki.

-habla-ordenó seco Sasuke recobrando su compostura.

-yo.. la verdad... lo que pasa... es que.. que... bueno... tu...

-lo vas a decir o me voy a mi casa a dormir? Mañana pienso ir a entrena y necesito descansar bien para tener energía.. no quiero perder el tiempo aquí..

-descansar? Lamento informarte que esta noche no descansarás...-Naruto sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba provocatoriamente al hombre en frente suyo. Sin decir nada rodeó con sus brazos a Sasuke y pronto lo besó en sus fríos labios. Sasuke le respondió y al minuto formaron una guerra de besos. Naruto soltó un gemido de placer al sentir su cuerpo tan cercano al de Uchiha. La noche pasó agitada para los dos, hasta que agotados se durmieron. Unas pocas horas luego de que se durmieran, la puerta de su refugio se comenzó a abrir para dar paso a un Iruka-sensei MUY enojado. Fue tal su sorpresa al ver al joven Uchiha semi-desnudo al lado de Naruto en el mismo estado que tuvo que ahogar un grito metiéndose un puño en la boca. A su lado, pareció Kakashi.

-Iruka? Que haces acá?

-...

-supongo que vienes por Naruto, no? Yo vine por Sasuke..-Iruka lo miró interrogante- por primera vez llegué temprano para ayudar a Sasuke a entrenar (estoy harto de sus quejas) y me pareció raro que no estuviera ya. Entonces fui a buscarlo a su casa y como no estaba allá vine para acá...

-y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-digamos que...

-----------------------------Kakashi's Flash back-------------------------------------

Kakashi se encontraba en casa de Sasuke ya que el último sobreviviente de la tragedia había tenido ciertos problemas de indigestión.

-uuhhh... Sasuke tiene muchas cosas raras... mm? Qué es esto? un diario?? Jeje.. veamos.. que sale por aquí...-el diario se cayó de las manos de Kakashi.

La cabeza y una mano de Sasuke se asomó desde la cocina. Tomó un sorbo de una taza de té que tenía en la mano y luego miró al piso.

-KAKASHII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------fin de Kakashi's Flash back------------------------------

-digamos que me lo contó...

-qué te contó? ¬¬U esto?- Iruka apuntó a los dormilones.

-no.. lo que él sentía.. pero la verdad nunca pensé que llegarían a esto...

Naruto medio dormido se dio media vuelta y terminó encima de Sasuke. Por unos segundos no pasó nada, pero luego a Sasuke le faltó el aire y se despertó medio asustado.

-baka! Quítate de enci... ma..-Sasuke cayó en cuenta de la presencia de sus dos antiguos profesores.

-no te preocupes por nosotros...-Naruto se despertó- ya nos íbamos-comentó en un tono falsamente inocente y extraño en Kakashi.

-aaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Qué hacen acá!!!!???-gritó Uzumaki.

Sasuke aguantó por unos segundos pero no contuvo su rabia:

-KAKASHI!!!! POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE METES DONDE NO DEBES!!!???

-por qué siempre me gritas..?

Iruka arrastró a Hatake a la salida, dejando a los dos alumnos solos y rojos. Por unos segundos se miraron y luego rieron. Naruto se apoyó en el pecho de Uchiha que le respondió con un abrazo.

-te amo..-confesó el rubio.

-y yo a ti pedazo de burro..-susurró maliciosamente Sasuke.

-a quién llamas...? –Naruto no terminó de hablar.

Sintió unos labios agri-dulces que se posaban en los suyos sin permitirle hablar.

**Estorbos: **hola!! este fic tendrá segundo cap. Si es que me da la gana.. jeje.. es que sería algo como la reacción del resto ante esta relación y la verdadera reacción de alguien en especial que no les diré quien es.. jeje... bueno.. manden reviews!!! Hago la continuación o no? Opiniones please! Jaja.. bye!

**HaRu**

**P.D: manden reviews!!!!!**


	2. Golpe por Introvertido

Hola! les aviso que en este fic se ve un lado no muy común de Kakashi que seguramente al principio lo van a confundir y al proximo cap. Entenderán... ok.. bueno.. como sea.. agradezco los reviews que me llegaron de parte de KatiaKao san- Kaoli Kawen y Capitan(a) Muchiko S y me gustarían más.. jeje.. bueno.. lean y den su opinión.. porque si no gusta no sigo..

GOLPES del destino

Luego de molestarse un rato Uchiha decidió que era mejor irse a entrenar.

-entrenar es más importante que pasártela con tu novio?-preguntó con cara de perrito faldero Naruto

-mm..-Sasuke hizo como que lo pensaba-si.

Naruto intensificó su cara de perrito faldera hasta que escuchó a Sasuke reír.

-claro que no... pero es necesario entrenar.. somos ninjas no? Si quieres entrenamos juntos...

Naruto hecho una mirada inspeccionadora a Uchiha y luego comentó despreocupado:

-mejor no.. podrías resultar lastimado...

-ah si? No será que te da miedo pelear conmigo?

-después del puñetazo de anoche.. a quién no? TT TT

-entonces.. te veo más tarde...-Sasuke salió del departamento de su amado y cuando iba caminando en dirección a donde entrenaba todos los días se encontró con su "hermana" e Ino.

-vienes saliendo de la casa de Naruto.. supongo que le diste su merecido, no?-preguntó Ino malhumorada.

-em...-Sasuke recordó lo que le había pasado anoche y luego respondió- de una manera si...

-de una manera?-cuestionó Haruno reprochadoramente.

-digamos que.. le pegué una vez.. pero después de un rato que estuvimos hablando aparecieron Kakashi e Iruka.. y ahí quedó todo...

Sasuke dudaba si decirle la verdad de lo sucedido la noche anterior era lo correcto.

-pues bien.. porque nosotras iremos a hablar con él en estos momentos...-agregó Yamanaka.

Naruto salió también de su casa y vio a Sakura, Ino y Sasuke conversando. Algo arrepentido bajó hasta donde ellos se encontraban y se acercó a Sakura.

-Sakura-chan.. puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-cómo te atreves a hablarle luego de haberla dejado plantada!!??-gritó enojada Ino.

-detente Ino...-siguió Uchiha notablemente enojado.

Sakura lo miró interrogante por unos segundos y luego dijo:

-está bien.. hablemos.. pero que sea rápido.. y en privado..

Uzumaki y Haruno se alejaron de sus dos amigos para conversar.

-Sakura.. por favor.. perdóname.. la verdad.. es que.. tu siempre me gustaste mucho... pero.. ayer me di cuenta de algo nuevo.. el sentimiento a través de los años se ha ido perdiendo.. ya no es tan fuerte como antes... ahora.. encontré a alguien que me quiere y a quien quiero.. que sé que no me va a dejar y que siempre va a estar a mi lado... que yo amo.. como me ama a mi...

-eso significa.. que si antes te hubiera aceptado habría tenido una oportunidad?-Naruto asintió- entonces.. es mi culpa que lo que tu sintieras se haya acabado y que yo me haya dado muy tarde cuenta de lo que siento.. que ya perdí mi oportunidad... que si no hubiera estado tan obsesionada con Sasuke sería feliz a tu lado...

-supongo que si.. pero no es todo tu culpa... yo también fui muy antipático y cargante... si no hubiera sido tan pegajoso tu me habrías dado una oportunidad antes y no ahora que el sentimiento se fue...

-y quien es la afortunada...? solo quiero saber.. no haré nada malo.. no te preocupes... supongo que Hinata..

-pues.. la verdad.. no es tan fácil decirlo... no es Hinata..

-entonces quién..? dudo que Ino o Ten-Ten...

-no.. bueno.. no es chica.. es.. un hombre..

-qué?!

-si bueno.. la verdad yo también me asombré cuando me di cuenta.. –en la voz de Naruto se sintió un dejo de culpabilidad.

-entonces.. no me digas que Sasuke..?-Naruto asintió lentamente-por eso te quedaste mirándolo en el restaurante, verdad? Bueno.. supongo que uno no elige de quién se enamora.. uno se enamora de la persona no de si es mujer u hombre...

-por favor... no te enojes con él o algo así.. eres muy importante para él.. eres como su hermana.. sé que le dolería mucho perder tu cariño.. y a mi también...

-está bien Naruto.. yo fui la tonta que desperdició la oportunidad.. prometo apoyarlos en lo que sea.. y cuenten conmigo en lo que sea...-la mirada verde de Sakura perdió parte de su brillo y se volvió un poco sombría por la decepción.

-Sakura.. no te preocupes.. te aseguro que encontrarás a alguien que de verdad te ame.. piensa en Lee... hace mucho que no hablas con él... deberías darle una oportunidad.. es un buen chico (aunque un poco cejudo)

-quizás tengas razón..-Sakura volvió a sonreír con más ánimo y juntos volvieron donde Ino y Sasuke que conversaban sobre Kakashi.

-en serio.. nunca lo había visto tan serio.. hasta Iruka se veía medio asustado...

-que extraño... por qué habrá sido?

-ni idea.. supongo que estaba enojado de la discusión que tuvieron con Naruto sobre lo de Sakura... porque discutieron no es así?

-ah... mira! Sakura-chan y Naruto-k... y Naruto vuelven!-observó Sasuke algo sonrojado porque había estado a punto de decir "Naruto-koi" (koi significa algo como amado/a, sería como "mi amado Naruto", es decir, es la forma de llamar a quien ama, no sé si me explico.. -.-lll).

Sakura miró inquisidoramente a Uchiha por lo cual este comprendió que Naruto le había dicho toda la verdad.

-iré a entrenar... en una de esas Kakashi me está esperando ahí y puedo hablar con él..

Las palabras de Sasuke hicieron reaccionar a Naruto haciendo aparecer una llama de celos.

-vas a estar.. solo con él? ¬¬

-¬¬ como siempre no más pedazo de burro...

-¬¬

al ver esto Sakura se rió por lo bajo, pero en cambio Ino comentó:

-la vas a preguntar sobre lo que hablamos?

-¬¬

-Naruto ya cálmate...-agregó divertida Haruno.

-si... ya me voy.. he perdido mucho tiempo... te veo más tarde..-lo último lo refirió a Uzumaki quien se sonrojó un poco pero a la vez se puso contento de que no se olvidara de él.

-si.. y cuidado con Kakashi.. ¬¬ es medio pedófilo..

-....

todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Sasuke se rió y se fue. Cuando Uchiha llegó al lugar en donde siempre se juntaba con Hatake lo encontró apoyado en un árbol sin hacer nada. Su mirada seria y fría causó asombro en su ex alumno.

-Kakashi?

-....

Sasuke sintió una extraña curiosidad por averiguar que le sucedía a su antiguo maestro de artes ninjas. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros.

-Naruto y tu..-Sasuke se asustó por las repentinas palabras del hombre- se aman de verdad? O solo les gusta jugar? Porque sabes perfectamente que la gente mira mal a los gays.. si solo quieres jugar podrías buscarte una chica y así no te menos preciarían..

-tu mismo leíste mi diario.. no deberías preguntar cosas así si ya las sabes..-Uchiha sintió que esa ocasión necesitaba un tono de voz fuerte y fría, como la que ocupaba diariamente años atrás. La mirada de Kakashi no cambiaría ni aunque un huracán se acercara a él. Eso lo podía notar hasta Naruto (bueno.. quizás no..).

-qué te pasa?-fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Uchiha-y qué haces aquí?

-esta vez si que estoy perdido en el camino de la vida..

-si te vas a poner así mejor me voy a entrenar yo solo... eso es a lo que vine... no pienso perder el tiempo intentando que me digas que te pasa si no me lo piensas decir..

-espera! Quédate.. por favor... lo único que me falta ahora es que me dejen solo por completo...

Sasuke se sentó al lado de su ex maestro mirándolo seriamente esperando alguna señal de vida de parte de este último. Otros dos hombres que paseaban por allí, miraron la escena sin creerse nada de lo que veían. Sasuke pegándole a Kakashi?! Sasuke se había parado desesperado y había perdido el control.

-QUÉ TE PASA MALDITO KAKASHI!!?? DÍMELO DE UNA VEZ!! POR QUÉ TE VAS A QUEDAR SOLO, EH??!! CONTESTA!!

Una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hatake antes de atraer a su agresor hacia si.

3 horas más tardes, un hombre de ojos blancos paseaba por las calles de Konoha asombrado por lo que había visto hace unas pocas horas. Sin darse cuenta chocó con un rubio de cara enojada.

-Neji? Lo siento.. estaba pensando en otra cosa.. por casualidad no has visto al pedazo de burro de Sasuke?-no era más que Naruto.

-eh.. si.. estaba con Kakashi.. ellos estaban abrazados.. por qué?

**Estorbos: **mi sueño hecho realidad!!! Un Kakashi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!! (lamentamos los problemas técnicos, espere un momento)

Jajaja.. bueno.. no les dire cual es mi sueño sobre Kakashi xq eso lo tienen q vr en el prox cap si es q ls gusta y hago un proximo... bueno.. si les gusta.. mande reviews diciendo que lo siga y si no... manden reviews diciendo que apesto como escritora y que me dedique a otra cosa (que no sea dibujar xq pa eso soy peor) mm.. bueno.. con que sea un review de animo toy conteta y.. Kakakshi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!!!!!!! (otra vez con problemas técnicos, espero otro momento por favor)

**HaRu**


	3. Golpe por Atrevido

Hola!!! jejej.. en este cap. sguro s llevan una sorpresa.. bueno.. no es seguro pero creo que no se lo imaginan.. mm.. bueno.. mejor lean y no me aleguen si ta malo..

GOLPES del destino 

-a....abrazados...? pero cómo....??

-no lo sé... a mi también me asombró mucho.. jamás pensé eso de ellos dos.. pero...

-SASUKE ABRAZADO DE KAKASHI!!!!???-Naruto perdió el control y gritó a los cuatro vientos, asustando a la gente que pasaba y despertando curiosidad en otros hombres que pasaban por allí.

-Sasuke y Kakashi??-preguntó un moreno que iba pasando por ahí.

-y qué te afecta tanto a ti, eh?-cuestionó otro hombre que iba a su lado comiendo un paquete de papas fritas.

-¬¬ en nada.. por qué lo preguntas, Chôji?-respondió rojo Uzumaki.

-es que con ese grito parecías celoso de Kakashi...-comentó el moreno riéndose.

-si claro... estás más loco que antes Kiba...-siguió Naruto aún rojo.

Neji miraba a Naruto interrogante sin que este lo notara. En la mirada de Neji se notaba un dejo de interés tanto como de dolor. Naruto, cansado de las bromas de los dos allegados se fue algo enojado pero no por la razón que creyeron sus dos amigos.

3 horas antes:

"waaa... Kakashi si es pedófilo... TT TT"

Kakashi mantuvo un rato abrazado a su ex alumno con los ojos cerrados pensando profundamente en lo que pasaría en seguida.

-Kakashi.... me quieres explicar lo que está pasando?-preguntó Sasuke desde una posición bastante incómoda.

-supongo que si..

Kakashi soltó a Uchiha quien se paró y se quedó mirando a su antiguo maestro ninja y ahora compañero.

-todo este tiempo he estado ayudándote con tu entrenamiento.. todas las mañanas me encontraba contigo y te ponías a alegarme de llegar siempre tarde (la verdad no podías esperar más de mi si insistías en que nos juntáramos a las 6 de la mañana).. pronto esto se comenzó a hacer rutinario.. pero no una rutina desagradable.. al contrario.. me satisfacía mucho el ver tus progresos y recordar lo diferente que eras cuando chico... pero ahora... ahora que me doy cuenta.... que ya no eres el mismo niño caprichoso y frío de antes.. que has madurado y que tus sentimientos han comenzado a despertarse...

Sasuke lo miró interrogante sin saber a que quería llegar Kakashi pensando en comentar: "a quién llamas caprichoso?!", pero prefirió callar y seguir escuchando. Luego de un corto silencio, Hatake siguió hablando.

-de alguna forma he empezado a mirarte.. como un.. una especie de hijo... sé que suena raro.. y no creo que esta confesión te caiga muy bien.. por lo de tu familia.. pero..

Sasuke estaba estático sin comentar nada. Era cierto que lo que le había dicho su ex maestro le había caído como una bomba, pero de alguna forma compartía sus sentimientos. Al ver la mirada preocupada de Kakashi por su reacción, Sasuke le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Sasuke.. maldito.. donde te metiste.. voy a matar al idiota de Kakashi.. cómo se atreve..?-maldecía Naruto por lo bajo.

Uzumaki caminaba desesperado por todo Konoha buscando alguna señal de su novio, sin mucho resultado. Llegó a paso rápido al lugar en donde Sasuke entrenaba con Kakashi y allí los encontró. Los dos estaban apoyados en un árbol conversando.

"ese desagraciado.. ni siquiera se acordó de nuestra cita!!"

-Sasuke!!!!-gritó el rubio para llamar la atención del moreno.

Uchiha se dio media vuelta de inmediato y se encontró con un Naruto furioso y celoso.

-Naruto? Qué te pasa?

-cómo que qué me pasa??!!

-Naruto.. cálmate...-aportó Hatake.

-tu!! Tu maldito pedazo de..!!! te voy a....!!-siguió Naruto apuntando y acercándose a Kakashi.

Sasuke reaccionó y atajó a Uzumaki antes que se tirara encima de su ex maestro.

-y más encima tu lo proteges!!!

-qué te pasa, Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke sin entender.

-qué hacías abrazándote con ese infeliz!!??

Uchiha suspiró resignado, pero luego levantó su mirada y sonrió.

-estás celoso?

-eso no va al caso!!!!

-si.. creo que si lo está..-agregó Kakashi sonriendo.

-tu!!! Cállate!!!

-mira Naruto.. déjame explicarte... lo que pasa es que..

-no quiero saber que pasó!!!

-¬¬U

-SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ERES UN DESGRACIADO Y QUE SI QUIERES QUEDARTE CON EL MALDITO KAKASHI NO DEBISTE JUGAR CONMIGO!!!

-Naruto yo.. eso no es... déjame.. Naruto!!!

Naruto se dio media vuelta con semblante herido pero con actitud decidida. Caminó unos 10 pasos y luego comenzó a correr. Sasuke se quedó paralizado sin decir nada al lado de Kakashi en el mismo estado. Una suave brisa sopló ocultando de alguna forma las suaves lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del moreno. Por mientras, Uzumaki estaba solo sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol sin llorar, sin quejarse, sin hacer nada. Estaba allí sentado como un zombi con la mirada perdida, sin hacer a los constantes intentos de sus amigos de llamar su atención. Sakura con Lee se acercaron al rubio, pero consiguieron lo mismo que el resto, nada. Pronto cayó la noche sin que Naruto lo notara. El mismo hombre que le contó lo que estaban haciendo Kakashi y Sasuke se acercó a él. Hace poco había estado escuchando los murmullos de sus compañeros ninjas y no le había gustado nada lo que oyó. Naruto notó la presencia de Neji, pero no hizo caso como con el resto. Hyûga miró con detenimiento las estrellas y luego pasó su mirada a las estrellas. Uzumaki seguía mirando al vacío, pero pronto sintió una respiración muy cerca de él y una sombra le tapó la visión del vacío. Su mirada mostró asombro, pero no en exceso. Naruto solo sintió la respiración más cerca y más cerca. Pronto sintió unos labios fríos como los de Sasuke pero a la vez diferentes en sus propios labios. Uzumaki abrió de golpe sus ojos al entrar en razón y atinó a dar un fuerte golpe.

-Sasuke.. de verdad.. lo siento mucho..

-no importa Kakashi.. será mejor que vaya a buscarlo para arreglar las cosas...

-si importa.. si yo no me hubiera puesto nostálgico y no me hubiera dejado llevar.. esto no habría sucedido... Naruto no se habría enojado contigo y..

-ya basta... no podemos hacer nada por arreglar eso.. pero si puedo ir a disculparme con él y contarle toda la verdad..

-y si no te cree?

-sabré que por lo menos intenté decirle la verdad.. y que ya no es mi culpa que no estemos juntos..

Sasuke corrió al lugar en donde creía que Naruto se podía encontrar.

**Estrobos: **si bueno.. esta un poco mas corto que el pasado.. pro supongo que no importa.. no andaba con mucha inspiración.. bueno.. como sea.. Kakashi paternal!!!!! n.n kizas much no entiendan mi obsesión pro da lo mismo.. yo soy yo.. no me pueden demandar por ser yo, verdad? Bueno.. una explicación.. no voy a poner nada de relaciones amorosas de kakashi.. porque se que ha muchs les gusta que kakashi se quede con Gai... otrs con Iruka (Iruka-sensei!!! n.n) y yo crecí (si apenas conoci Naruto el año pasado) leyendo fics de kakashi-sensei con yukari-sensei (bueno.. tambien a Sasuke con Ayumi pero eso es otro caso y Naruto con Sakura..) entonces.. prefiero no hacer caso a nadie y dejar a kakashi con pareja libre al lector.. por cierto.. Iruka-sensei aparecerá en el prox. cap!!!!! n.n

Em.. bueno.. creo que no hay nada más que decir.. agradezco los reviews que me llegaron de parte de pupi-chan, Asami1, D-chan, KatiaKao san – Kaoli Kawen, usagi hk, Yuuna Ushiha y por adelantado los que espero lleguen.. bueno.. saludos a todos los amables lectores que se han dado el trabajo de leer algo tan malo como esto.. que va! Adoro mis SasuNaru's!!!! Y eso que he hecho dos y uno no lo he publicado.. pero igual.. me enamore de esta pareja!!! Ejem.. bueno.. sigan con sus vidas.. mejor no molesto mas.. seguro me mandan reviews para alegar que escribo muchos comentarios..

HaRu 


	4. Golpe Final

Hola!! lamento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo n.n es que.. estuve ocupada en otras cosas... como leer mangas y libros... y también vino mi primo y con él es imposible escribir.. bueno.. y también con todo lo del año nuevo y navidad.. y el cumpleaños de mi hermano... no hubo tiempo.. ok.. bueno.. el cap. está corto.. (queria terminar rápido n.nU) y seguramente van a encontrar el final inesperado... jaja..

GOLPES del destino

El timbre de la casa sonó una y otra vez, mostrando lo desesperado que estaba la visita. Una bella joven de no más de 25 años y de cabello rosado se acercó a la puerta y la abrió enojada.

-quieres dejar de....??!! Sasuke??!!

-Sakura.. está Nar...? hola Lee....

-Sasuke? Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el alumno favorito de Gai-sensei.

-estoy.. buscando al pedazo de burro de Naruto.. lo han visto...?

-no.. creí que estaría contigo.. no tenían una...?

-una qué?-cuestionó Lee.

-em.. si.. pero.. luego te cuento lo que pasó.. tengo que encontrarlo... dónde crees que esté?

-fuiste a Ichiraku?-Uchiha asintió- y al parque?

-buena idea.. gracias Sakura..

Dicho esto, Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo al igual que su ex maestro lo hacía diariamente.

En el parque, un hombre de ojos extrañamente blancos yacía sentado en el suelo sangrando por las narices. Otro hombre, pero rubio y de ojos azules apagados, estaba frente a él, aun sin cambiar la expresión. A lo lejos se escucharon pasos de alguien corriendo. Unas mechas grises comenzaron a aparecer entre los arbustos, seguidos de unas mechas oscuras. El hombre de ojos blancos se levantó y se fue tranquilamente, con el dolor marcado en sus ojos. Los dueños de las mechas se acercaron al rubio.

-Naruto? estás bien?

-Kakashi... Naruto no responde... qué hacemos?

-no sé Iruka... maldición.. esto es mi culpa... olvidé que los ninjas no deben expresar sus sentimientos.... solo por unos segundos.. y ya causé problemas...

-de.. de qué hablas Kak...?

-deja de culparte Kakashi.. es mi culpa...

-Sasuke?-preguntó Iruka.

-Na... Naruto... yo... bueno.. es decir... tu sabes.. la verdad... yo.. tu.. es que... Kakashi...

Los ojos del rubio seguían mirando al vacío, pero recuperaban su vida a medida que Uchiha trataba de explicarse. Hatake interrumpió de pronto, al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de su estimado ex alumno.

-Naruto.. yo estaba abrazando a Sasuke... porque... me dio un ataque de nostalgia.. quiero decir.. a veces cuando veo a Sasuke.. siento como si fuera mi hijo.. ya sabes.. yo lo he ayudado en todos los sentidos.. tanto como ninja tanto como sentimental y social... no es que haya algo más.. lo juro...

Lentamente Uzumaki giró su cabeza para mirar a Uchiha, que lo miraba atentamente y asintió en el momento que sintió que sus miradas se cruzaban.

-Naruto... por favor... tienes que entender... perdón... si eso es lo que quieres... por favor.. perdóname... jamás me atrevería a... quiero decir...-Uchiha se calló por unos segundos y miró de reojo a sus dos ex maestros. Luego continuó- Naruto... yo... te amo... no puedo vivir en paz si tu no estás conmigo...

Kakashi e Iruka se miraron asombrados ante las palabras de Sasuke, ya que el chico, a pesar de haber cambiado, seguía sin demostrar afecto en público. El rubio les dirigió una mirada seca a los dos profesores, que captaron la idea y desaparecieron.

-Sasuke... yo.. yo también te amo.. lo sabes.. pero... creo que... es decir.. me siento inseguro... no sé si esto va a resultar... porque.. porque... la gente aun me tiene resentimiento... y tu.. perteneces a un clan muy prestigioso... y... recuerdas que cuando recién nos juntaron en el equipo 7, Kakashi nos hizo decir nuestros sueños? Tu dijiste que tu "ambición" era recuperar el prestigio de tu clan... y... conmigo no lo podrás hacer...

-Naruto por favor.. eso ya no me interesa.. lo único que quiero es estar cont..

-no mientas...-interrumpió el rubio- tu si quieres que tu clan vuelva a surgir... y sabes a la perfección que conmigo no lo lograrás... por eso.. creo que lo nuestro no resultará...olvídate de mi, si? yo solo quiero que se cumpla tu sueño... y si yo solo causaría problemas para eso.. prefiero no estar..

-Naruto... pero...

-no hables... lo estuve pensando... mira.. yo siempre te voy a amar... tenlo en cuenta... pero no permitiré que por mi culpa no cumplas tu deseo... así que.. esto se termina aquí...

Uzumaki se paró y se fue, dejando a un Uchiha confundido y herido.

10 años más tarde:

Sakura y Lee ya están casados, con hijos por suerte no cejudos (XD). Son muy felices los dos juntos, al igual que Ino y Shikamaru, a quien se le pasó el odio por las mujeres al conocer a una Ino tierna y dulce. A Hinata se le pasó la timidez, y ahora en vez de eso es una fuerte y amable heredera del clan Hyûga, con la ayuda de Kiba. Nunca se volvió a saber nada sobre Neji, pero se rumorea que se fue a la villa de la arena a compartir su dolor con Gaara. El clan Uchiha volvió a surgir y a convertirse en el clan más poderoso gracias a Sasuke y Temari, que cualquiera diría que en realidad no se quieren y solo están juntos por el clan. Naruto logró convertirse en el ninja más poderoso de la villa, logró que todos lo reconocieran y también ser Hokage, pero en su corazón hay un vacío que nadie logra llenar. Desde el incidente de hace 10 años, él y Sasuke no han vuelto a hablar, y aunque en el fondo saben muy bien la verdad de su amor, prefieren no demostrar nada. Sus corazones quedarán heridos para siempre por el recuerdo de que alguna vez fueron felices los dos juntos, de que sintieron la mayor felicidad de su vida y pronto acabó de un solo golpe.

**Estorbos: **kyaaa!!! Hace mucho que no escribía "Estorbos".. bueno.. eso no va al caso.. sé que no debió terminar así.. pero al igual que Naruto yo estuve pensando que si terminaban juntos el clan nunca iba a "revivir".. porque no pueden tener hijos.. u.u y yo kiero las dos cosas.. que el clan resurja y que terminen juntos.. TT TT pro no se puede... a menos que sean amantes XD.. bueno.. tengo muchos fics que terminar o seguir.. así que bye! Y manden **reviews** diciendo que el final está pésimo y que perdí mi toque!

**HaRu**


End file.
